Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the use of QR (quick response) codes and, more particularly, to combining a QR code and an image so that both the QR code and the image retain useful functionality.
Related Art
QR codes, designed for tracking parts in vehicle manufacturing, have become ubiquitous on account of the wide range of applications that have been found for them, including advertising, commercial tracking, entertainment and transport ticketing, product-loyalty marketing (e.g., QR codes used for coupons that can be redeemed using a mobile app for QR code decoding), and in-store product labeling as well as on account of their fast readability and greater storage capacity compared to the older UPC bar codes. Many applications (apps) are now available enabling, for example, a smartphone to be used as a QR code scanner that displays the QR code and converts it to some useful form (such as a standard uniform resource locator (URL) for a website, so that a user does not have to type the URL into a web browser to go to the site).
To illustrate a few examples of the use of such apps, users may receive text, add a vCard contact to their device, open a uniform resource identifier (URI), or compose an e-mail or text message after scanning QR codes. Users can generate and print their own QR codes for others to scan and use by visiting or using one of several pay or free QR code-generating sites or apps. Apps for scanning QR codes can be found on nearly all smartphone devices. QR codes storing information such as addresses and URLs appear in magazines, on signs, on buses, on business cards, and on almost any object about which users might want information. Users with a camera phone equipped with a QR scanner application can scan the image of the QR code to display text or contact information, connect to a wireless network, or open a web page in the telephone's browser.
In the shopping industry, the QR code has become a focus of advertising strategy, since, for example, it may provide quick and effortless access to a brand's website or other direct access to information wished to be shared by an advertiser. Beyond mere convenience to the consumer, one importance of this capability is that advertisers and marketers can use the behavior of scanning to encourage or aid consumers to buy their products, causing the use of QR codes to have a significant impact on advertising and marketing design. One example of such impact is an increase in what is known as conversion rate, e.g., the chance that contact with an advertisement will convert to a sale. Thus, improvements in the use of QR codes can have a beneficial effect on commerce and the economy.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.